1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic lens used in optical devices and the like, and a method of making the plastic lens.
2. Related Background Art
There has been known a plastic lens A, as shown in FIG. 5, comprising an optically functioning section C formed at its center part and functioning as an optical lens, and a flange section D formed at the outer periphery of the optically functioning section C. The flange section D is mainly provided for attaching the plastic lens A to a holder or the like.
Such plastic lens A is made by running a resin into a die and injecting the resin into a cavity (hollow portion), which is formed within the die, through a gate. Consequently, after molding, as shown in FIG. 5, a gate section B and the plastic lens A are in a continuous state. Accordingly, making the plastic lens A necessitates a process of separating the gate section B from the plastic lens A.